Naruto shippuden Book one: WATERFALL
by YumiKusakabe
Summary: Yumi Kusakabe was just traveling with her companion and brother Taiko when...Rating could change later on...
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer I don't own Naruto but I own OC: Taiko and Yumi Kusakabe

**Yumi Kusakabe; Yumi ment 'gentle arrow' while her last name ment grass wall/barrier. For 'Kusa' ment 'grass' and 'Kabe' ment 'Wall/Barrier'**

**'Taiko' ment 'drum' She did find him on the streets playing a drum in a dark alley for food money when she found him. Since then Taiko followed her.**

You see a waterfall hiding a figure a thin slim figure, Her white hair was long and soaked, beads of water kissed her flesh as she washed her body, She opened her eyes; the left green and the right blue. The figure was five foot and nine inches tall, Her skin was creamy natural; save for her cheeks which had a pink tint to it giving them a natural blush look, her lips looked like little petals that were sprinkled by rain.

A child with black trousers, with tan skin; whiskers marks on his cheeks (from exposure from kyuubi's chakra) short spiky dirty brown hair, eyes looking as if they belonged to a fox(same deal); splashed around in the water fall; laughing a cheery laugh that sounded like bells and chimes.

"Yumi-senpai I'm having so much fun!" He shouted as he slipped on his black under shirt then a sweater with only one long sleeve (though it looked as if it was sewed on) and the other looking as if it was torn off, leaving a ripped sleeve. The sweater stopped at his waist and the long sleeve stopped just past his hands. The collar also to big so it slid just past his shoulders which he quickly had to pin to his tank top with safety pins so it didn't fall. He then slipped his tan cloak(used for harsh weather) around his neck making it look like an over sized scarf, his black trousers were loose shorts that had the leggings rolled up, although he wore no shoes.

Yumi grabbed her towel and went over to her brother like follower and ruffled his hair, she then went into the bushes and put on a navy blue chain mail mesh sleeveless shirt, wrapped her own black cloak around her neck(Which Taiko got the idea from), slipped on a new pair of bandages around her elbows stopping half way at her fingers, pulled her hair in a ponytail which stopped at her lowerback, She then put two belts; (crisscross) around her torso forming a "X" for looks She slipped on her ochre sky blue pants(The snowboarding kind), she wore boots that were made from Yuki no Kuni and last she wrapped a black sash around her waist and stomach to keep them on tight.

Yumi stepped out with a smile as she lifted a giant sword (Think about cloud's sword) as it reflected the sun's shine on Taiko's hair. Taiko squinted as he rubbed the back of his head with a grin. Yumi smiled till she heard a sound of laughter. '_Appparently we're not alone. Looks like we've got company. I just have to be calm and quiet as we... _Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as Taiko splashed Yumi causing her to screech; She was about to glare at Taiko when a branch snapped alerting her of another prescence. a man with a malicious looking smile on his face came into view. Yumi glared as she held Taiko in a protective; sisterly, grip from harms way.

"We don't want any trouble," she said as Taiko held onto her leg and buried his face against her as if it would protect him. She wrapped her sword in black bandages.

He smirked, "no you don't."


	2. Chapter 2: You are Taiko

Diclaimer: still don't own Naruto; just Taiko and Yumi.

_**"You are who you choose to be" - unknown**_

Yumi gripped her blade and held Taiko closer to her leg; _I protect you no matter what Taiko_. She thought as she sighed. "Taiko, She said ruffling his hair with a small smile, Go on and hide."

Taiko gripped her pant leg harder, "No I might not see you again!" He said swith tears in his eyes.

The man sighed in impatience; "your brat is in the way, Yumi glared at him as he looked at Taiko's face. Hey that's a Yoko, Why are you even raising a nine-tailed fox's offspring." Yumi held her brother closer hoping that he didn't here what the man just said.

But he did, he ran off, tears streaming down his little face. '_I've been wondering the same thing, Why did she accept me?'_

~four years ago~

A boy with a tan tattered cloak, long unkempt brown hair, a dirty face with whisker marks on his cheek played the drum hoping for money for breakfast, lunch or if he was lucky...dinner. "Spare change." He asked timidly. The passerbyers glared at him and gave him the cold sholder. but one girl stood out with a look of care and pity.

He glared at her; She smiled as she came over and dropped two ryo in his hand. "Where are your mom and dad?" She asked.

The boy allowed the bangs to hide his face. "I don't have any." he spoke as if he didn't care. He tensed when the girl suddenly appeared in front of his face. She ruffled his hair and bent over to pick him up.

'What is this feeling?' He thought as his heart pounded as the girl lifted him on her shoulders.

"But I'm a fox demon child, doesn't that frighten you?! I'm a monster!" He said hesitantly.

The girl laughed, "No your Taiko Kusakabe; who lives with me now. Whatever people said in the past, It's all in the past." She said as the newly dubbed boy; Taiko felt tears fall down his face. He had been accepted."

Okay Senpai...The girl interrupted.

"Call me Yumi-Senpai." She said as she ran with him piggy backing on her shoulders.

Taiko felt a warm sensation burst inside him; is this how it felt to be loved, happy and loved.

Sorry it's so short: promise to give you guys a longer chapter.. :)


End file.
